The life of Mystique's to Raven: The true story
by Lavender Angel-96
Summary: My name is Raven Darkholme, but my mutant name is Mystique if I could shapeshift.So, now I live back in Bayville living in the house I lived in a a child.I have to take care of Wanda Darkhomle, my niece Alisa Darkhomle, my children, ex-boyfriend and more.
1. Chapter 1

From The Life Of Mystique's To Raven's: The True Story Unfolds 

It's based on scenes or parts from "Wolverine and the X-Men" and "X-Men Evolution". And in my story Jean and Scott are adults like in the X-Men movies and the kids from X-Men Evolution are still teens in my story for Mystique purposes and takes place in Bayville, New York like in the series. So the story will start from the end of X-Men Evolution when Apocalypse was going to turn all non-mutant people into mutants, but was stopped by Rogue. But Logan/ Wolverine is Rogue and Kurt's biological father because when Logan and Mystique were apart of Weapon X and were together and his name at the time was James Howlett, but Logan lost his memories before he had the chance to leave to find Mystique and marry her. And he knew she was pregnant with Rogue and Kurt before they were escaping.

Logan gave Rogue the name Anna Marie after his great grandmother And Mystique named Kurt after her grandfather on her mother's side. Mystique's mother is dead and father is alive. And also the Famous French painter Leonardo Da Vinci is portrayed as a teacher for Raven/Mystique, a fake brother, and fake uncle with over eight hundred painting done, but in my story he has at least eight historic paintings. It is told in mystiques point of view so you understand the plot of the story.

Summary: My daughter Rogue just defeated Apocalypse I'm so proud of her and her bother Kurt my son. I just tried to apologies, but they didn't care what I had to say. It made me angry that they didn't listen, but I understand I wouldn't want to hear what I had to say too and it hurt more than anything, but that's what I get for being on the bad guys side, no raising them, not being there for them, and giving up them to do what I wanted. But if they would just let me explain everything to them it maybe would have helped. Luckily that was two months ago now I have a responsibility and I have been taking care of Wanda Maximoff who wanted to change her so her father and brother couldn't find her so it's now Wanda Darkholme for the past two months and now I also have to take care of my niece Alisa Darkholme . But, before it can get any better a greater evil has surfaced itself that wants to turn all mutants human, but he reminds me of my.…

**Chapter 1: The Transformation Begins**

As I'm flying from Apocalypses' Tomb I start to remember what just happened between me and my only family my children. _(Flashback) Rogue was helping Kurt walk so I decided I needed and wanted to apologies, but as I was Kurt said," Save it Mystique we don't want to hear any more lies from you." Then Rogue said," So forget about it cause we will never forgive you even if you are our mother." Just as they said that they left with the others to go back to the institute. And at that moment I got angry at them and so I left the ruins to go where I felt. (Flashback ends)_

Just as I'm flying I start to feel funny so I decided to go to Paris and for the first since I was a part of Weapon X and during my pregnancy I was going to go in my human form so I needed to get a pass port luckily I already have one so I started to fly to Paris. The best part was is that I already have money because when my mother died I took the money she left for me in a suit case at the house I used to live and put the money in a backpack of mine to keep with me at all times in case I needed to run away or anything.

(Time skip) 4 Hours Later

I just made it to Paris and I'm going through the train station as to not cause suspension. So I showed my pass port to the man at the desk and went through the metal detector. And as I was walking through Paris I saw a lot of things that Rogue and Kurt would want because when I was working for Magneto I would go out to see how Rogue and Kurt act to know what they would like for when I quit working for Magneto, but I never did quit. So then I went to find a hotel to stay in because I'm not planning to go back to Batesville until I'm ready so I might stay for at least a month.

And as I'm looking I for a hotel instead I found a place that I could buy when I wanted to visit Paris for some time. The cost for it was $5000, but I went ahead and bought the apartment so then I put the clothes I bought down. After I put down the bags I decided to go furniture shopping at Sally's Boutique Furniture in which I bought two white couches, one white chair, a dining room set, three whirlpool 32 side by side refrigerator, a white defreezer, a dishwasher, a dryer and washer, a white electric stove, desktop computer, a wooden computer table, a white printer, five queen sized beds, four king sized beds, a white X-Box 360 with three wireless draw sticks, a black PlayStation 3 with three wireless draw sticks, a purple Wii with three purple draw sticks and other house necessaries. And by the time I finished shopping the shop was having the bought items put in the house where I wanted them. So it was around 5pm that I finished fixing the house up and putting away the easier things. And then I went to buy groceries for the house and came back forty minutes later. So I put the groceries up to cook myself spaghetti and meatballs that I ate in thirty minutes. Then after I changed I went to bed in my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Back at the institute **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt and Rogue sat on the balcony in Kurt's room talking about their mother Mystique. Kurt said, "Well I think we should have given her a chance at Apocalypses' tomb to explain herself to us."

Then Rogue said, "I'm happy we didn't, so she could lie and manipulate us like she has this whole time."

Kurt said, "No Rogue I think she really felt sorry about what she did and thought we- "Kurt", Rogue interrupted, "I don't mean to sound mean, but Mystique used us, she wanted nothing more than to work for Magneto instead than to raise us or she would have and it's not like she cares about us anyway."

Kurt gasped then said, "Rogue how could you think that you said so yourself that at one time you had an adopted mother named Riste who treated you like you were her real daughter and Mystique said it was she who was Riste and adopted you.

Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then released it to then say, "So it didn't mean she cared, all she did it for was to help Magneto gain power."

Kurt said, "Maybe-maybe not we could have found out then and there, but there's a possibility we still can Rogue."

Rogue then opened her eyes to look at the sky then said, "Does it matter it's too late to find out and I don't want to find out to have been lied to just have my hopes brought up to be then crushed again. I won't do it to myself."

Kurt said, "Maybe when the time comes we'll have our questions answer and our mother will tell us."

Rogue said, "Ya if we're lucky, or get told stories to make us think it's the truth."

After that the two twin siblings left it at that to think to themselves about the subject of their mother. Then five minutes later the adult and the entire student X-Men were called to the danger room. When all the students were there Xavier said, "Students your attention please we have new threat."

When that was said all the students started talking at once and didn't quiet until Logan said, "Shut up maggots or more time will be added to your danger room exercise."

Then all the students quieted to listen to the Professor who said, "He calls himself Dr. Miracle because he thinks he can cure mutants. He wants to stop people from having the x-gene through a process he calls The Mutant Deifying. So I want you all to watch who you speak to, go and don't go anywhere alone or you might get caught. But if he is in pursuit of you try to get a way to get one of the older students' here attention to help you or try to communicate with one of us. So we want you all to be careful and watch your surroundings that is all you may go back to what you were doing." Then all the students left as soon as he said go, but Kurt and Rogue went to talk to Logan about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back to Raven in Paris xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next I woke up I took a shower and got dressed to go down stairs to cook myself some scrambles eggs, bacon and sausage and biscuit. Then went to see the sites and try the food here out, but as I was out I went clothes and shoe shopping for myself. So I went to my house dropped the bags off and went into a paint gallery in which I saw famous painting. Then I was approached by a man with brown hair.

He said, "My name is Leonardo Da Vinci and what is your name?" he said smiling.

I said, "My name is Raven Darkholme, but I was called Rave by my friends and family Mr. Da Vinci."

He said, "Call me Leonardo, Rave and it's a pleasure to meet you I've heard about from people that work here."

I said, "You have. Well you've heard about and I already know about you."

Leonardo said, "You have. But how?"

So I said, "When I was in school we had to read about you a famous young painter in France."

Leonardo said, "Well that's great and is there anything I can help you with today Rave."

I said," Yes there is I was trying to find a painting called The Mona Lisa."

Leonardo said, "Right this way Rave."

So I followed him and there it was the Mona Lisa in painting. Then Leonardo asked, "Rave do you like this painting."

I said, "Yes I do because it's my favorite and as a teen I would try to paint it and it came out almost exactly the same, but there were two parts I couldn't get right."

He asked, "You were able to paint the Mona Lisa?"

And I said, "Yes."

Then Leonardo said, "That is magnificent."

Then Leonardo asked, "Do you want me to teach you how to paint?"

So I answer, "Yea it would be a great honor to be taught by you, but it's been a while since I've painted so I might not be as good as I used to be."

Leonardo said, "Well it doesn't matter you haven't tried yet so I'll start teaching you tomorrow."

And he did teach me until he had me paint a painting myself. In the painting I painted the background sky blue with the stars out shinning in it. Then put dark green trees in and put my parents, me, Logan when he was James and my kids in, but to a point where you could barely see exactly who they were and all had smiles. In the painting I arranged us from oldest to younest on bottom; my mom and dad with my dads arm around my mom when they were young on top, me and James/Logan with his arm around my waist trying to pull me to him and me leaning in on Kurt and Rogue in between the two in the middle, Kurt and Rogue at the bottom, Kurt smiling a big smile and Rogue smiling a small smile with her arms crossed looking at the sky. So I decided to call it "When The Stars Aligned" with my signature R.D. to make it official.

But I knew something was different about this painting because my heart, soul and life went into it and when I finished Leonardo came in and said, "Well Rave that painting is the best of all the paintings you've painted and I want to know if I can enter it in a contest."

So I said, "Yes if you think its ready."

Leonardo then puts his hand on my shoulder and said, "Rave I have watched you progress over these two weeks, ten of your painting have become international in Paris and all over France and is going to be in the U.S. soon, but I know this painting is the best out of all paintings because you put your life before the eyes of others. So yes I know this is the best.

Then I said, " Okay I'll enter it, but I have to before the end of this week because I'm going back home."

Leonardo said, "Okay Rave then you better hurry and I expect my only student and little sister to visit me ever now and again."

Playfully I said, "Okay big brother I'll visit during breaks and in the summer."

Leonardo said, "That's great then so I can have you paint more painting, but you still can't beat my record."

I retorted, "I don't want to beat your record, but I do plan on beating you in who has the most historic paintings in which I have four and about to have five. So beat that Leo."

Leo is a nick name I gave him to make him mad, but now he likes it.

Leonardo said, " We'll see Rave. We'll see in do time, but now you should go register then pack to go."

And I did that, filled out my register packet and when that was done I went to go pack. Then I called Leo/Leonardo and he picked up so I asked, "Hey, Leo."

So leo said, "Ya Rave."

I asked him, "Can you watch my house for me while I'm gone."

Leo said, "Yes and I'll stay at your house sometimes to make sure it's fine."

I said, "Okay as long as you have no one over, keep it clean, replace the food you eat and stay out of my room and just in case I locked it for percautions."

Leo said, "Rave you take the fun out of everything."

I said, " No I don't take the fun out of everything I make them funner and bye."

Leo then said, "Bye." And I hung up after that to go to sleep.

_**Time skip to two days before Raven left**_

Today was the day I find out if I won the contest so I'm getting ready while, Leo waits for me to finish. After about five mintes of putting my dress and shoes on, then ten minutes doing my hair and makeup and then I walked out so we could go. It took us fives minutes to get and when we made it Leo gave his keys to the parker to park the car. When we got there they were about to start so we took our seats quicky. I was thinking about going to sleep because all I wanted was to find out if I wn or not. Then twenty minutes later here came the moment I've been waiting for since three days ago.

Then the presenter said, "The winnner for the Historic Painting is Mrs. Raven Darkholme." When he said that I started to walk to the stage with my brother Leo walking with me. So when I made it I said, "I'd like to thank you all for this. I'm so nervous I thought I wasn't going to win, but I would like to say to all the people who enter that your painting were amazing and to keep painting no matter what happens as long as you like love it. And I owe my teacher Mr. Leonardo Da Vinci for teaching me and encouraging me to keep painting and to put my all in it along with my firends and family thank you and good night." As we walked off the stage a round of applause was given for my sppech and I was happy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Friday The Day Raven leaves Paris to go back to Bayville xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My brother Leo and I were walking out of the car with my bags so I could leave Leo said, "While you're in Bayville I want you to call me every month at least ten times, paint new painting and if you get a boyfriend I must talk to him and met him when you come to visit me."

So I said, "One okay I'll call you ten times every month, paint new paintings and no I won't have a boyfriend or you will not met or take to him and that's final because I don't want you to scare him away."

Then Leo said, " Well Rave I have a present for, so here you go."

Leo handed me a certifert that said "This certifert goes to Raven Darkholme as proof she is a professional painter and can teach art. And was taught by French painter Leonardo Da Vinci."

Then I hugged him and said, "Thank you big brother."

Leo said, "Your welcome", as he hugged me back.

Then as I walked with my bag to my plane I said, "Good bye until next time."

Leo said, " Ya, Good bye until break." After that I walked in the plane to take my seat as the plane was getting ready to take off.

(Time skip) seven hours later & June 19th

I am currently getting off the plane to go get my car which I called from Paris to have it at the air port when I came home. So I get in my a 2011 Black NEC Fj Crusier Ashton Martin DB11 Convertible. (I got it from the NEC Fj Crusier Convertible 2009, a black ashton martin, with the front and back of the gray ashton martin & the doors go up when you open which I got from another gray ashton martin. (But, you can go to my profile to see how the pieces look.)

Then I drive four hours until I see the Welcome to Bayville sign and I drive to the house I stayed in when I stayed in with my parents and adopted sister for a time which is located outside of Bayville. Then five minutes later I'm parked outside the house I haven't been in or at in years. So I walk out my car and stand out in front of the house and I just look at it for three minutes in which I observed house paint was fading, but that everything else was fine on the outside. I walk up the three steps to the front door and I look under the door mat that says "Welcome" and I find the key that was put there when I was a child so that if we forgot the key we had a spare.

Then I pick up the key, put it in the doorknob and twist it and as I open the door I see that dust has collected on the furniture from not being clean and used for sometime. After of about thirty seconds of standing there I walk in and close the door then turn the light switch by the door on. I was able to see house first floor and dust was everywhere, so I walked in the kitchen loked around then went to open the refrigerator to smell a bad oder coming from it and closed it.

I begin to walk up stairs and open the five room doors one by one until I gets to three of the rooms. At my sisters room I open the door and walk in slowly to take a look around and walk to the wall of pictures and look at them and I smile a smalll smile and close the door as I was walk out the room. I arive to my parents room as I open the door hesitantly, but I open it with closed eyes as I take a deep breath and release it to open my eyes to feel sadness, pain, hurt, anger, confusion and desperation all at once, but for it to leave as quick as it came.

I leave the room and closed the door quietly to only walk to my room where I stood there looking at the door for five minutes and then opened the door. I go in to see paintings I painted as a child on the walls along with pictures of my family, the scientist at the lab my parents and I were apart of. So I walked to my window to open it and I saw the lake, the trail route, wild flowers mixed with planted flowers from my family, the garage with the training area hindden underground and gear with motor vehicles of kinds that I remember.

I closed the garage to go get into my car and drive back into the city to go to Fred's which is a store for food and house hold supplies. In which I was going to buy cleaning supplies, Glade plug ins, and other necessarities. And after I bought what I needed I went back to my house to clean up and as soon as I made it in I started to clean the up stairs first. So after three hours of cleaning the up stairs I went down stairs to start claeaning from the furniture and lastly to the kitchen. Then it was around 4p.m. in the afternoon when I finished and now all I need is to go get food and clean the garage.

So I decided to go to the store for food and so I went to Food Giant in which took one hour. Then I came back and put the food in the refrigator. And so I decided to paint then go into town tomorrow to see what had changed and if I can buy a building to paint portraits and give lessons. But now I am painting the wild flowers outside that are daisies, tulips, roses, morning glories and more of all types and colors with sun light coming in through spaces in the trees. Then I went into the house and heated up a microwavable to.

About thirty minutes later I went to bed because I knew was going to need it if I was going to town to see if anything had changed or not. But, the one thing I felt that my gut was telling me was that something life changing was going to happen very soon and that I had to be ready to do what I has to do to be happy. So I'm going to do what it takes no matter what the consequences are I've already messed up enough, so there's no way I'm messing up again," are my last thoughts as I drifted to sleep tonight.

Chapter 2: The Welcoming Return Of Raven Darkholme


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Welcoming Return Of Raven Darkholme

_BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep..._SMASH can my hand as I smashed my alarm clock with my right hand. I tossed to see the time on the clock, but was surprised to see that it was almost not working if just barely. I guess when I hit the snooze button I used too much force, but I could still read the clock it said 6:30 am.

" Ugh, " is what I said as I rolled over to only fall out of bed on to the floor face first.

Then I pulled on my cover to get up to only land on my back and hit my head. So this time I picked myself up off the floor slowly because of my now hurting back and head ache and walked to the bathroom and as I did I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I turned on the lights and get a bath towel and clothe and turn the shower on. I checked to make sure it's hot enough and I get undressed aned hop in the show for thirty mintues and I step out with my towel wrapped around me and washed my face.

Then I got my tooth brush and tooth paste and started brushing my teeth, then afterwards I washed my mouth out with mouth wash and water. So I headed for my closet to find me some clothes to wear and I decided to wear a short sleeved purple top with black slacks and a black one inch high heel sandels. I walked down stairs and eat some Froot Loops with a glass of Grape juice and when I finished I walked out the front door locked the door and got inoto my car. As I pulled out of the drive way I make sure there's no cars coming as I drive into town, and in five mintues I'm in Bayvillle. I look for Jimm's Lease House to see if there is an empty building I can buy and in less then three mintues I found it so I parked my car got out and walk into the building.

As I walk in I see a women at a desk on a computer typing in things, so I walk up to her and ask, " Excuse me miss, but is Jimm here?"

And she said, "Yes Jimm's here, but if you don't mind I would like to know who wants to know and for what reason."

So I said, " I'm Raven Darkholme and I'm here to see Jimm about buying and empty building."

And she says, "Well I'm Lisa his assistant and if you would just wait a mintue I can see if he can see you."

I said, "Thank you that wouldmean alot to me."

She says, "Your welcome," and calls his office and aksed is he busy and for him to come to the front. Then a short thin man with some muscule comes through the door and says, " So you're Raven Darkholme as you already are aware of I'm Jimm and we do have some empty buildings for sale and lease."

So I respond, "Okay well when can I see them."

And Jimm says, "Right now if you'd like and if so let's go to the nearest one first.

And I say, "I would very much like to see them now."

And so he said the closest was on Markam Street and so we drove to Markam Street to see this two story building that seems small at the bottom and big at the top.

So we walk up to it and he unlocks the door for me to see and says, "I'll give you time to see this because this building here is very hard to sell and no one seems to want it."

I said, " Okay it'll only take me about ten mintues, " and ten mintues later I came down from the secon d floor with a smile on my face and said, " I'll take it."

And Jimm stared at me to see if I was just pulling his leg and he saw I wasn't so he said, "Okay I'll get the papers ready, but in the mean time here's the keys and you can start getting the lpace ready when you want."

And so I walked out with him, locked the door and thanked him again and decided to see if Bayville has changed in the last three months. So I decided to walk instead of drive so that I could see the town better and I saw that there were some new grocery stores, a teen hangout place, a new bar, a skating rink and a new furniture store.

Then I walked back to make car and decided to see go see how this new bar looked and if there was anything else new I needed to know of because people at bars know everything and so I drove to Rogers Street and parked a little far from the far as to not cause suspension or to make people think I'm a drunky or anything. And so I walk to the bar doors pushed them open walked in and sat on a stoll at the bar.

There was abartender who was just washing glasses as it seemed there was hardly anyone in here so I said, " Excuse me can you help me."

And the bartender said, " Yes ma'am I can help you and my name is Vince Criag."

I said, " Well Vince I'm Raven Darkholme and I was wondering if you could help me by telling me about anything new being added here like shops or malls."

When I finished he had his mouth open gaping at me and I asked, " Did I say something?" Vince said, " No you didn't say anything wrong it's just it's been awhile Rave."

By now it was my turn to gape and I then asked Vince, " How do you know me." Vince said, " Rave it's so mean to not remember an old friend from school."

And when he said that I started thinking from school and that got me thinking Vince, old Vinny bend. And I decided to see if I was right and said, " You mean Vince known as Vinny Bend the football quarter back from high school."

Vince said, " Yea the one and only Vinny Bend."

When he said that he started to do the poses to Vinny Bend and I laughed.

Then I said, "It's been such a long time since I've seen you Vinny. How are you doing?"

Vinny said, "I'm doing fine, but the reason why it's been so long is because you're the one who decided to leave high school at sixteen."

When he said that my eyes went wide and I said, "Well I had to go to travel because it didn't feel right here and so got my G.E.D online while traveling."

Vinny said, "Okay, but you could have told everyone before you left so that we could have had you a party or something."

I said, " I didn't want people to know because I thought I was going to be back with in a year or two, but it took longer than I thought. But, Hey now I'm back and I came here for a reason."

Vince said, "Okay Rave," sigh ," you're right and I'm glad you're back.

Now to answer your question there are some new things here you should know about like the knew GYM where shakes was, the new park on Lincoln, the new grocery stores Fred's and Dollar General on Alabama and Parknys and the empty buildings that are for sale or rent."

So I asked, "Why are there so many empty buildings because I remember when I was in school there were no empty buildings or anything just everyone having fun playing on the playgrounds just everyone doing some kind of activity."

Vince said, "Well the playgrounds started to get rusty and kids just got tired of playing and got lazy. And then the buildings got empty and people stared leaving because of the fights of mutants vs. humans, but some stayed ."

I said, "Okay, well I'll come back another time maybe this time to have a drink or three. Bye"

Vince said, "Bye Rave." I thought after saying bye, " was that it is parily my fault people left.

Man I've made alot of mistakes I regret now."

So as I'm walking back to my car I can tell someone is following me so I slow down a little and plan on walking to the park, but my plans are interrupted when the said follower is standing in front of me. And when I get a look at who it was, I'm shocked. It was the Wanda Maximoff better known as The Scarlet Witch whose been following and I stop where I am looking confused, lost and shocked while gaping at her.

Then Wanda said, "Well long time no she Mystique."

And when she said that I started looking around to see what see if she's really talking to me and if anyone is around and I see no one around so I turn back around and say, "You must have me confused because my name isn't Mystique, It's Raven Darkholme and I don't know you." After I said that I knew I had to keep this charade up if I want to be left alone for a while so.

But Wanda the says, "I know it's you Mystique, don't try to trick me because once you stepped foot in Bayville I felt your power waves radiate you were back. But, what I don't understand is why you didn't come back to the house and why are you deguised as a human and not in your blue form?"

Once she said that I was shocked again at what she said and so I said, "I'm still confused on why you continue to call me this Mystique person when I said me name is Raven Darkhomle. And who's trying to trick who here cause I'm confused."

Wanda then sighs and said, "Look I know it's you so stop playing dumb because it's getting on my nerves and the Brotherhood needs you. 1 The house is a mess, 2 They won't stop being lazy, 3 they're too loud, 4 They keep fighting each other and 5 Toad won't leave me alone and 6 They're getting on my nerves and it's driving me INSANE."

And then says, " Don't tell me you're not because I feel your power waves radiating off you like Lance with shaking the house in anger right now and plus we have to talk, it's important."

So after she says that I said, "Okay follow me and then we can talk in private some where safe where I'm sure no one is esadropping, but about your Toad problem why don't you just out with cause you know you want to anyway so stop playing like you don't."

So I take the lead back walking way ahead of wanda because she's probably mad at me for what I just said, but Wanda follows me back to my car at a slow pace with a glare aimed at me I can feel. I said, "Come on, we have to go to my house to talk."

So Wanda opens the door and shuts it and then I start the car and drive out of the city and as I drive I see Wanda has a her guard up because she thinks I'm trying to get rid of her. I say, "I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything it's just that my house is a mile outside of the city."

As soon as I say that she calms down enough to relax and watch as the scenery changes from buildings to trees, hills and fields.

Then I put my signal light on as I turn in my yard and park my car. I turn the car off as well as my saet belt and open my door as Wanda gets out as well. I walk to the door and unlock the door I walk in and Wanda follows. I throw my keys on the kitchen countertop and sit on the countertop and Wanda sits on the couch. Sice one of us hasn't said anything I decide to start the conversation and ask, " So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Wanda says.

"Well, I actually don't have to talk to you about anything particular I just didn't want to go back to the house to all the noise they put up."

So I says, " So, it was just to get way from the boys' loudness and you being bored."

Wanda then says, " Ya, that is, but now that I'm here I want some questions answered."

I say, " Okay I'll answer the questions the best I can and try to answer them since I don't know the questions."

With that Wanda starts she asked, " So why are you in a someone eles' human form, in their house with their money, car and everything?"

I quirk and eyebrow in amzemnet at the question, but then I say, "1 This isn't some eles' human form this is my human form when I'm not in my blue Mystique mutant form, 2 This is the house I lived in as a child where I live with my family, 3 everything of my parents including this house belongs to me, 4 The car is mine I bought it while I was in Paris."

Then Wanda asks, "Why were you in Paris, Why doesn't anyone know you have a human form and why are you in your human form now."

I resonde, " I was in Paris thinking, no one knows about my human form because I don't like to be in it and I haven't be in it in years and the reason I'm in it now is because I'm stuck in it."

Wanda asked, "What do you mean by stuck in in it?" I sighed.

While thinking, **I knew she was going to ask when I said that and now I think I should have lied**, so I say, " While I was in Paris when it was night I planing to leave so when I got ready to shapeshift into a bird I couldn't shapeshift so I thought it was because I was tired, that Ididn't want to leave and wanted more time so I waited a week later to try again to see it still wouldn't work so I keep trying until I saw I would be unable to shapeshift. So, almost every night I would try to shapeshift until I finally knew I couldn't shapeshift so I had to stay in my human from then on."

Wanda then sighed and said, "So you can't shapeshift, so what are you going to do."

When she said that I raised an eye brow and said, "Nothing just continue what I'm doing."

So I'm thinking, **why is she here though this couldn't have been her only reason and since she says she wants to stay where it's quiet why don't I asked if she wants to stay the night, but what if**, and that was my last thought as Wanda said, "Well, Raven I'm leaving now."

So I say, " Okay I'll drop you off in town." Wanda says, No it's okay I can walk."

I then decided to say, " Okay and if you ever want to get away from the insaness of the boys and you can come over, but incase I'm not home there's always a spare key under the mate kay."

Wanda then says, "Okay then I'll be leaving now."

As she left out the door I shut and locked it and watched as Wanda left to go back to the brother hood. And I decided to then go play on my X-Box Kinetic.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With Wanda as she's walking back towards town xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Wanda's Pov. Wanda's thoughts at the moment were, **She's different from before other than her apperence her attitude has changed and she seems nicer. But I could still feel her mutant waves radiating off her when she's human now. Hmmm well I'll figure it out later, but why did she say I could come over when I wanted, that's something I don't understand, but I guess she was being nice since she knows how annoying they can be. But I might take her up on that offer so I can get away from those annoying boys.**

But what Wanda didn't want to admit was that she looked up to Mystique/Raven as a mother figure since her mother was died and that even if they were bad that she knew right from wrong and watching Mystique try to get the Brotherhood to work as a team proved would make a good that Wanda plans to be a mother some day and when she does she'll teach the right from wrong, how to protect themselves and teach them to do not be like Mystique or herself cold hearted and hate your family. That's what she learned from being with Mystique that the other's haven't learned yet and so Wanda keeps this to herself for the future...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When The Two Lives Come As One

**From here until I decide other wise I'm going to write it from my perspective, or until it is needed of someone else's perspect. And this is where a new important character comes in and a dead character is talked about that has something to do with the new character that had something to do with Raven/Mystique. And from here on I'm dropping the Raven/Mystique thing and just putting Raven so as to not get you confused if you didn't know Mystiques real name. And soon the DRAMA will begin to massacre. And this chapter maybe really long so there's a surprise at the end. **

3 weeks before July 10 , 2005

Over the past weeks Wanda has been coming to Raven's house. It started with dropping by to get away from the noise on the Brother and Raven asking questions about them, such as; how are they, has anything changed if so what, what did they do and here's the solution. But, as the days went by it became regular for Wanda to come by, eat talking with Raven, both of them painting together, eating, and playing games on the game systems. So, after they started to fight as to see which was better or how well the other could defend themselves. Sometimes they would go shopping in which Raven blackmailed Wanda into letting her put her out some clothes that included dresses. And Wanda beging to stay over Raven's house, she found that out one night when she was checking the house that Wanda was staying there. Since, then Wanda spents most of there with Raven either at home or at her shop where she paints portaits of what someone wants painted.

In those days that turned into weeks they were happy, not happy with the things in the past that were done, but with what they had now. And now both were happy, so happy in fact that both smiled because for Raven she had at least a little forgiveness from her past that she could move on and she liked spending time Wanda it was like to her a chance to know what it's like to be a good mother, even if Wanda wasn't her daughter she felt like Wanda was her daughter. As, for Wanda it was like as if she had a mother again who cared and wanted to spend time with her. And to Wanda that ment alot even if Raven wasn't her mother, if she had a second chance to be a good mother to Rogue and Kurt that she could be, but only time would tell whether the chance would, so she would enjoy being happy because all good things must come to an end sooner or later. She could only hope that was later.

3 weeks later July 10 ,2005

Raven and Wanda were sitting on the couch watching NCIS because they were having an NCIS marathon and both were having a bet of who was right. The bet was which two people at NCIS that were on Team Gibbs or apart of the team showed their feelings the most. The nominees were Gibbs&Jenny, Tony&Ziva or McGee&Abby and Raven chose Tony&Ziva, while Wanda chose Gibbs&Jenny, and so far Raven was winning when there was a knock at the door. So, Raven gets up and opens the door to see a tall man standing there in a suit.

Raven says, "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

The man say, "My name is and I work with Children and Family Services and I have come regarding the well being of a family member of yours."

Raven asks, " What do you mean by well of my family when it's just me?, with a puzzling and questioning gaze.

said, "You are Raven Darkholme," and at that Raven said ya, "and you are the last living relative of Alisa Matthews."

Raven yelled, " WHAT?"

says, " Well, we went through the her family records and it showed you as a relative to her mother and since you are family we thought it would be best if she lived with you for the time being."

Raven says, " Well, that's surprising because all my family is deceased and I didn't know I had any relatives alive. So, where is she?"

, " Ya she's here in the car, so I'll just get her and bring in her belongings."

Raven, " Okay."

So, while is getting Alisa and her things Raven is going to the livingroom and turns the tv volume down. Then Wanda says, " Why did you turn the tv volume down and who was at the door."

Raven says, " from Children and Family Services to talk to me about someone who I am the last living relative to coming to live with me."

By then Wanda is laughing cause she thinks Raven is playing with her.

And Wanda says, " Okay nice try, but who was it really Raven."

Then Raven says, " It's what I just told you because he's getting her and bring in her things with her. So, behave and be nice.

Wanda then offended says, " Hey, what makes you think I can't behave myself and you just turned the tv volume down like I did something."

Raven gets up again to hold the door open just in time because and Alisa was coming to the door with Alisa's things. They came in the house and Raven shut the door behind them. Then they sat Alisa's belongings on the floor by the kitchen. And then cleared his throat.

Afterwards he said, " Now we can talk. Can Alisa seat in the livingroom while we talk about the arrangement."

Raven says, "Yes, just wait here a moment and follow me Alisa."

So, Alisa follows Raven to the livingroom and sees a girl with black hair to her shoulders sitting down watching tv, particularly the NCIS marathon thats on right now. Raven clears her throats and Wanda turns her head to see Raven and a girl see presume is Alisa. And she then stands up as to be polite.

Raven says, "Wanda, this is my niece Alisa Matthews and Alisa this is Wanda Darkholme. And my name is Raven Darkholme I'm your aunt. I'm sorry I can't stay for a little longer, but I have to go talk to , but I'll try to finish quickly as possible. You are welcome to watch or turn the tv if you would like. Excuse me."

** Conversation in the kitchen **

Raven walks in the kitchen and sits down across from .

Raven says, " So, what do we establish before Alisa can get settled in."

says, " First, you have to sign the papers that you agree to be Alisa guardian then contact references, medical papers you have to fill out with her and then have her school schedule made when you register for school, but her transcripts should be there in two days and after that everything is setteled. And I will be stopping by three times a week for two weeks to make sure everyting is going fine and once I see everything is going well I'll stop dropping, but will come by on the first friday every four months or call to check in."

Raven says, "That perfectly fine with me and I'll try to have the paper work done as soon as possible."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With Wanda & Alissa in the livingroom xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wanda asks, " So, since you're Raven's neiece how come I have ever heard of you until now because it seems that Raven didn'y know about you until now too?"

Alisa says, " It's because I've never met her, but I've heard of her from my mother and because she's never heard of me before if she just found out. I don't know I just want to know what's really going on because from what I heard it sounded as if Raven was dead from what I know."

Wanda says, " Well, we'll figure it out when she come back from talking to Mr. BoringAndSerious. So, you a fan of NCIS cuz we're having a bet at the moment of couple who shows the most feelings at work on Team Gibbs."

Alisa says, " Ya, I'm a fan, but my fav is Tony&Ziva and I have a feeling that the couples are Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby."

Wanda says, " They are, so I'm going for Jibbs, Raven for Tiva and who are you going for?"

Alisa says, " I'm going for Tiva because; their always flirting to no end even if they are in a relationship and they know when the other is lying, how the other really feels by looking in their eyes, work in sync with the other, can communicate most of the time with their eyes and is always there most of the time for the other."

Wanda then says, " Good points, now I think I should change who I betted on because Jibbs; understands each, finishes the other sentence, think a like sometimes, broke rule 12, are still in love with the other, but don't want to admit it because their hurt. Their relationship sounds like one of those daytime dramas for old people."

Alisa says, " Now when it's said it does sound like one about forbidden love always there, but scared and don't know what to do, but forget and can't because they were happier then."

** Back to the kitchen ** is getting up getting ready to leave and is walked to the door by Raven and says good-bye. Then Raven sighs a sigh of relieve that he's gone, so she can get so much needed as aswers. And she walks to the livingroom where Alisa and Wanda are watching NCIS and sits between them to watch the tv. The tv then goes on a comercial, so Raven turns the volume down and Raven turns, so that she faces Alisa.

And Raven then asks, "Alisa, who is your mother?"

Alisa responds, " Melissa Matthews, but her maiden name was Melissa Darkholme." And at that Raven's eyes went wide and an expression of shock was on her face.

Raven then says, " Oh", with a look of disbelief, confussion and shocked still.

Wanda says, " Um, just wondering, but what does mean in this situation."

Alisa repeats, " Situation?", towards Wanda with an eyebrow raised as if means for her to clearify.

Wanda says, " I meant, what does that mean in this predicament because she's clearly just understood the meaning and I'm still in the dark about this whole thing. So, Raven we need you to explain and then Alisa can take it where you left off okay."

Raven says, " Melissa Matthews is my older sister, but she was better known as Melissa Darkholme, until she married Brandon Matthews that when she changed it."


End file.
